Little Moments with Jane & Maura
by GranuailesDance1057
Summary: A random little collection of one-shots, some long and some short, involving our favorite detective and medical examiner!  Title: Under construction and may be subject to change
1. French Braids and Rhetorical Questions

A/N: Hello, all! This is my first Rizzoli & Isles fic...posted. *Evar* Yes, I am a little nervous...Heh. But, that's alright! Because I know you are all amazing people. =D Also, I think it's best I point out: I DO NOT SHIP MAURA/JANE - I am but a simple FRIENDshipper, and I like 'em just like that. :) ...Either I just lost half my readers, or the few Friendshippers out there who are reading this are nodding their heads and going: "FINALLY!"

Shutting up now! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: No.

A/N2: This is a drabble-but-not-quite kinda thingy. _wordcounttool .com_ tells me its 97 words. For future reference, none of these drabbles will be the traditional 100 word count.

Dedicated to: margret2u (AKA the Jane to my Maura. ;) )

* * *

**French Braids and Rhetorical Questions -**

"Ow, ow, ow! Maura!" Jane yelped, desperately trying to regain control over her dark mane of hair.

"Sit still!" Maura chastised as her fingers deftly worked through the other woman's locks.

"Remind me again how you talked me into allowing you to give me a goddamn _French braid_?"

"Well," Maura began, oblivious to her friend's sarcasm. "I started to tell you about the history and art of hair braiding, and how it was practiced most prominently in early African, European, and Native American cultur-"

"-Maur?"

"Yes, Jane?"

"…"

"That was a rhetorical question, wasn't it?"

Jane Rizzoli sighed.

* * *

_Shipper or not, I want your feedback to know how I'm doing. I really hope I got the characters' voices down. So, please, criticize me if you think Maura and/or Jane should have said something else!_


	2. Acrophobia

A/N: Credit for inspiration goes to margret2u! Thank you, darling!

Disclaimer: They're mine! _MINE, I tell you!_

* * *

**Acrophobia -**

"Maura…Maura, you okay?" Jane Rizzoli frowned when she saw her friend slightly tremble in her seat.

"Have I ever told you that the NPA performed a study which concluded that five out of every ten people suffer from acrophobia? That's…" there was a small pause as Maura Isles calculated a bunch of numbers in her head, "340,000,000 people in the world who have a fear of heights."

The voice on the speakers announced that their plane would shortly begin its route back to Boston. Maura shifted nervously in her seat.

Jane blinked, "So…what's the matter?"

"_I _am an acrophobiac."

Blink.

"I'm afraid of heights, Jane."

As the announcement on the voice over replayed, Maura became more uncomfortable. Jane's frown deepened.

"Do you wanna switch?" She began unbuckling her seat belt, "I don't mind the window seat."

"N-no." The doctor shook her head, "A few weeks ago, I was telling Det. Frost about…phobias and how you can overcome them using immersion therapy…" Maura inhaled a deep breath. "I need to do this."

Jane nodded, though the concern didn't leave her features. "I'll be right next to you this whole trip, alright?" The detective took her friend's hand in her own and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Maura smiled, "Thanks, Jane."

* * *

_I think I read this article on acrophobia, like, a billion years ago, so I'm not sure if the stats Maura used were even vaguely correct. Or...maybe my subconscious did something nice for me this time! =D Also, I have no idea what NPA stands for. I made it up. YAY for make believe!_


	3. The Things I Do For You

A/N: Peanut butter & fluff sandwiches are superior to strawberries.

Disclaimer: I've come to realize that if I indeed owned Rizzoli & Isles, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, but actual canon. o.O This would suck, as I love writing fanfiction and my canon writing would be dumped instantaneously. So, in your face TNT and others. Suckahs.

* * *

**The Things I Do For You -**

"I can't believe we're doing this," Jane complained as she took the knife in her hand and smudged some peanut butter onto a triangular slice of bread.

She handed the slice to Maura, who deftly slapped on some marshmallow fluff and sandwiched it between another piece of bread.

"He'll love it," she countered.

"Yes, turtles just _crave_ peanut butter and fluff sandwiches twenty-four seven."

"Tortoise," Maura corrected. "And how would you know?"

"How would _you_ know?" Jane cocked her eyebrow, passing her the final peanut butter-covered slice. _Finally_, they were all finished.

Maura scoffed, "I just feel that Bass needs to…_broaden_ his sense of appetite. He's becoming tired of the strawberries, anyways."

"And you think all of _this_," Jane gestured to the huge platter, stacked high with what used to be her ma's favorite lunch treat, "will," she air-quoted, "broaden his sense of appetite?"

She looked up at Rizzoli, and shot her the infamous Isles' ear-to-ear grin, "Yes. Yes, I do." Delicately, Maura placed the last finger snack on the top of their little sandwich pyramid. She took a moment to admire their work.

Jane groaned as she leaned against Maura's kitchen island, "The things I do for you…"

* * *

_Not my best. I realized that I have started each drabble with Jane saying something. Has anyone else noticed this? _


	4. Coffee Machine Cuts

A/N: This little morsel is the product of a strange dream I had the other night.

Disclaimer: Nada es mío! (Gotta love the Google Translate! I can't speak Spanish for the life of me...)

* * *

**Coffee Machine Cuts -**

"Hey! You!" Jane Rizzoli yelled at the jerk who had the balls to cut in front of Maura. Maura, who in fact, was about to refill her styrofoam cup of coffee.

The guy looked at Jane as she was getting up from her seat, "What? You gonna arrest me for a cup of coffee?"

She walked towards him, and stood next to Maura. The doctor had already anticipated what her friend was going to say.

"Jane, really," she began, "I don't mi-"

"-Did you _not_ see her walking towards that coffee machine?" she jerked her thumb in Maura's direction, her voice saying that she was now in cop mode.

He looked at Maura, "Uh, n-no, I just-" he stammered, partly because he honestly had not seen the woman, and partly out of fear that the detective looked like she was about to brain him with her gun.

"Now, instead of cutting in front of beautiful women, such as my friend here, why don't you stop being an asshole and let her get her coffee first?"

The man, stunned speechless, could only comply. Maura rolled her eyes to the high heavens; Jane grinned smugly. She muttered a small 'Have a nice day' and went back to her table.

* * *

_In my dream, instead of coffee, it was ice cream. And I was seven. And my friend (Stacy) beat up some guy for stealing my ice cream cone. (Heh. I love my friends!)_


	5. Sleepover!

A/N: Whoa! Sorry for the absence/lack of and update. Next to school, I've recently been introduced to a new fandom (Sanctuary! LOVE). So, sadly, I have to admit I've been neglecting this fandom because I've been busy with obsessing over one of the most _amazing_ science fiction television shows to ever have been produced. ^_^So, uhm, yeah. Sorry!

Also, I think this may be my longest drabble so far. o.O But that's cool; think of it as a make-up. ;)

Disclaimer: Don't own!

* * *

**Sleepover! -**

"This is my first sleepover," Maura stated in her matter-of-fact voice.

Jane practically choked on her popcorn, and set her bowl down on the small table in front of them.

She paused the chick flick (which she had been convinced by Maura to watch, unless she wanted to observe her friend weigh the internal organs of the human body. _No thanks._) and looked at the women with serious eyes. Such an out-of-the-blue statement, Jane thought, needed explaining.

"You're not joking."

It wasn't a question - she almost believed Maura. Previous experience had led the detective to never underestimate her friend. Regardless of how ridiculous she sometimes sounded.

"I am not," was her blank reply. "This _really_ is my first sleepover. Why is that so hard to believe?"

Maura reclined back onto their makeshift bed, which was really just a bunch of Jane's old comforters spread out on the floor and pillows lined up on the foot of the couch. She crossed her arms defensively, cocking her head to the side.

"N-no, I didn't say I didn't believe you," Jane paused. "So, you've never been over to another girl's house and did crazy things like…uh, watch chick flicks?" She pointed at the television. Maura shook her head.

"Read stupid magazines? Paint each others nails? Eat ungodly amounts of ice cream at two in the morning?" At Maura's head shake to each of her questions, Jane sighed, a smile on her face.

Which soon turned into an involuntary snort. Jane's hand went over her mouth as she chuckled uncontrollably.

"What? What is it?" Maura laughed, suddenly confused at Jane's change in behavior.

"A teenage version of _you_ at a sleepover," Jane snickered. "Think about it."

They both erupted into fits of laughter, and didn't stop until their sides ached.

* * *

_If you enjoyed this, write a review, wrap it up, spank it on the bottom, and click that "submit" button! _


	6. Lessons in the Culinary Arts

A/N: Another "long" one, but I really liked the way this drabble turned out. :)

Disclaimer: Nope!

* * *

**Lessons in the Culinary Arts -**

"No, no, you're doing it wrong."

Jane reached over Maura's counter and took the fork and knife out of her friend's hands.

Maura pouted out her bottom lip, "But, I always eat it like that…"

"Who eats _pizza _like this?" Jane waved the silverware in front of Maura's face.

There was a small moment of silence as Maura's eyes slowly switched between staring down at her pizza and at the silverware clutched in Jane's hand. Her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Alright then, since it is such an _enormity_ for you to watch me eat my pizza this way, how _should_ I eat it?"

Sighing away an exasperated, sarcastic response, the dark-haired detective put the silverware down and casually took her slice of pineapple pizza into her hands.

"Like so."

Jane grinned as she took a bite, waiting for Maura to follow suite.

An uncomfortable look crossed Maura's face as she glanced at her own greasy, cheesy, pineapple coated pleasure food. She wiggled her manicured, clean (as she wanted to _keep_ them that way) fingernails, then reached out to pick up her slice with a painful slowness.

"Uhm…Like…This?" She balanced the pizza awkwardly with her thumbs and her middle fingers.

The whole spectacle was now more amusing to Jane that it was annoying (she had only been teasing Maura in the first place.) And, even though Maura looked like she had stepped _completely_ out of her comfort zone, Jane let it slide, despite how ridiculous her friend did appear.

"Close enough," she answered with a light chuckle, and the two continued eating in a comfortable silence.

* * *

_Wrote this piece, literally, at three in the morning. So, thanks for reading the product of my insomniac-ish brain. Reviews are the peanut butter and fluff sandwiches to my soul! _


	7. Wake Up Call

A/N: Long time, no update! Excuse: homework...Blah...

Disclaimer: No owney!

* * *

**Wake Up Call -**

"Rise and shine, Jane!"

Rizzoli simultaneously glared and groaned into her cell phone as the chipper voice of Maura on the other end dragged her out of a deep, calm, comfortable sleep. With the phone balanced between her shoulder and chin, she threw off the warm covers and languidly swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

"What time is it…?" She asked groggily, rubbing her eyes and then stretching.

"6 AM, just like you told me!" Jane could practically see that bright smile on the doctor's face. And frankly, all she wanted to do was wipe it off with a glare (that she couldn't give because they were one the phone) and go back to sleep for another three hours.

Nevertheless, Jane sighed into her phone, "Thanks Maura," she said through a yawn.

"It's not a problem, Jane." There was a pause, "But the next time you have a fight with your alarm clock while trying to reset it," she was referring to Daylight Savings Time,

"Just...don't break it. Alright?"

Jane bore a withering gaze at the broken piece - err…pieces - of the offending machinery that were scattered across her nightstand. She was lucky that Maura woke up this early every morning.

Again, she sighed into her cell phone, "I'll try not to." She smiled, "Thanks for being my wake up call."

With that, Jane hung up, slipped out of bed, and got ready for the day ahead of her.

* * *

_Review equals love! _


	8. The Poke War

A/N: *insert massive, well-worded, convincing apology for my negligence here*

Disclaimer: Not mine. *wails*

* * *

**The Poke War -**

"Jane, stop it."

Maura swore she was going to succumb to insanity if the detective beside her did not stop her incessant poking within five seconds of her warning.

_Poke, poke, poke, poke-ity, poke..._

"Jane…"

Her friend grinned, "Yes?"

"Please, stop. I'm trying to…" she finished the thought by waving her arms over the dead body she was examining.

"And you're poking me. It's really distracting," she paused. "_Please,_ stop it."

Jane looked up at the ceiling and pursed her lips, as if she were thinking long and hard about it.

"Mmmm…Nope."

_Poke, poke-ity, poke, poke_…

Maura sighed.

_Later that day…_

"Maura!" Groan. _I should've expected this..._

"What, Jane?"

"Cut it out!" She slapped her friend's finger away before Maura could effectively jab her in the shoulder. Again.

The stubborn reply. "No." Maura shook her head, then quickly resumed her actions, as if she had nothing better to do. (She didn't.)

"Why the hell not? It's annoying."

"I know."

"Maur, seriously, I will kick you out unless you don't stop."

The doctor grinned devilishly, "I know you won't actually do that."

"Oh, you know, don't you?" Jane asked sarcastically as she continued setting the Rizzoli family table. Maura was invited over for dinner that evening, on the occasion of Frankie Jr.'s birthday. But even as she set the table, Jane was still being poked by Maura.

"Mmhm," Maura grinned at her. "If you kick me out tonight, your mother will never let you hear the end of it. She loves me too much."

_Touché, Dr. Isles. Touché. _

Jane blew out an exhausted breath, "Well. Then."

She finished setting the table and turned to Maura.

"I'm just gonna have to do_ this_!"

And the poke-war ensued.

* * *

_I may or may not add another little continuation to this drabble. It most likely won't be in the next chapter, but somewhere along, I'll add it. :) _


	9. But This is the Best Part!

A/N: Nothing really to say about this one. :D Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Not mine!

* * *

**But This is the Best Part! -**

Jane became faintly aware of something shaking her shoulder with vigorous force.

"Jane! Wake up!" You have to see this!" She heard Maura's way too excited voice, followed by silence, and then a gasp.

Jane attempted to stretch out on her couch, but the limited space, Maura, plus one Joe Friday restricted any such action. After gaining enough energy, she thumped the back of her head against the couch armrest out of frustration for her discomfort. Maura, on the other hand, couldn't be more engrossed in the television. She was perched at the edge of her seat, legs crossed and an empty bowl of popcorn resting between them.

Without ungluing her eyes from the TV, Maura reached over again and tried to shake Jane back into the world of consciousness, "Jane! This is the best part!"

"You said the same thing a few minutes ago, Maura," Jane replied, blinking her eyes open and turning her head so she could see what was getting her friend so worked up. She then swore to herself that this would be the last time she and Maura would have a full-blown movie/television show marathon, for both of their sakes. All it brought was an outrageous amount of popcorn, a sore back, and some major sleep deprivation that they would regret the following day.

"Hey, what time is it?" Jane asked, too tired to turn around and look at the clock on her stove.

In MauraLand, all that existed was the intense action being displayed onscreen – Jane's question fell upon deaf ears. Her supply of popcorn had been long since depleted, and replaced by Joe Friday who had climbed into the bowl on Maura's lap.

Maura was jerked out of her trance when Jane's foot all but rammed into her side.

"Maur! Time!" Jane demanded impatiently.

Afraid that she would miss a crucial moment in the show within in the 3.7 seconds it would take for her to turn around and relay the time to her sleepy friend, Maura waved at Jane in annoyance.

"Shh!"

Jane's head connected with the armrest yet again, and she was forced to sit upright and angle her head awkwardly to glance at the clock.

2:46 AM. The bright red numbers glared at Jane as if to say, "HA! You'll never get enough sleep!" Jane groaned inwardly, and then kicked Maura in the side again.

When she got no response, Jane sighed. In the morning, there would not be enough caffeine in the world to keep the doctor lucid, especially if she stayed up watching TV this long. Jane gave Maura a small "We have to be at work early tomorrow" warning, made herself as comfortable on the couch as she could, and promptly fell back to sleep.

* * *

_:D_


End file.
